


It's Raining Colors

by Malvyns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you like it, good for heart, i can tag everything omg, i cry a lot for suga, includes a lot of fluff, sweet suga, this is my first ;;, with love-rainy season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvyns/pseuds/Malvyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her<br/>She never liked any kind of rainy days, because she'd have to wait long until the rain finally stopped. She'd open her novel just so people can't see through inside her head, She'd always forget to bring the umbrella. Her head would stop for minute to mesmerize his flaw(less) smile. She knows his favorite, his cheesy jokes and she would love them endlessly. Her warmth, Suga.</p><p>Him<br/>He knows she wouldn't notice but he keeps talking to her anyway. He knows every bit of her gestures, her red cheeks, her shaky hands, he wants to hold her all. He'd come running pretending to be late, he wouldn't have to overthink about his life when he saw her waiting, his breeze, Rae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by to read here goes nothing :D *wheeze*
> 
> below is a fanfic between Suga and Rae enjoy you staaay *wink wonk*

Rae's desk is a complete hell on earth, it's everywhere, the pens, uncapped black ink, white thick papers wrapping the whole table. She stood up and moved away from her _hell_ and scratched her dark hair. Messy. She did nothing over the past 1 hour, she tried to but she couldn't, she couldn't draw anything. So there she is standing looking at the mess the only thing she achieved on doing so far. She reaches out her phone and start typing.

to; Daichi [07.00 p.m.]

_'shipwreck, give me something to refresh my mind'_

She took a photo.

to; Daichi [07.00 p.m.]

_'ASAP, dying i haven't done any homework'_

Not long after she sent out the message, her phone buzzed she received a reply.

re; Daichi [07.02]

_'I knew it, Don't overwork.'_

_'And i won't, gotta go, I don't want Ukai to see me sending homework copies to my mom.'  
_

Rae chuckles and closed her phone. She expected it from one of her best friends, Daichi. He would always help Rae by not helping her, it will be more suprising if Daichi would've given out his homework. She could ask her other friends, like Kiyoko if she's not on a trip with with her family.

Rae stares at her desk and hoped that she had been born with the power to return to the past so she wouldn't have started all this on the first place. This day was only tiring, she said to herself. Daichi is right she need some rest after the big rain that wet all her books, if she told that her assignment is drenched Daichi would've given out his prints but it will only hassle him and she doesn't have any motivation to copy it later on anyway- More like she texted Daichi for accompany not prints, she wanted to talk to someone.

she wants to talk about her horrific day. Where a cat stole her lunch away when she was tying her laces, she chased it but ended up falling into a friggin puddle and got herself late. Thanks a lot puddle, she remembered.

She tired herself thinking about lots of stuff, she hopes that tomorrow will be a better day with no rain (goodbye puddles) like she always did since her first day of school. Rae is curled up in her bed now, with her pillows and starts to bite her frustration away on it. But she isn't actually mad, just slightly disappointed with her ugly day she hugs her pillow tightly and fell asleep

_Please don't rain._

_***_

"Who were you sending text to?" He asked while carefully walking down a narrow path.

"Rae, she's making her desk turn into a shipwreck."

Suga laughs as Daichi showed him the photo. This isn't the first time Daichi told him about her messages, he had shown him lots picture from Rae but none are pictures of her, once she sent Daichi a picture of her weigher followed by regret texts. Suga hasn't know her officially or either met her, All he knows so far is Rae is a transfer student, she was transferred last semester from Daichi's middle school's high school. But Suga always likes stories about her.

"What's she up to now?"

"dunno, she hasn't answered." said Daichi eating his dumpling, "Maybe biting her pillow. Making frustrated noises, and then her slumber continues"

well he's not completely wrong.

Suga is laughing again, this time a little louder  but he holds it. Every text is a suprise, her texts is like a daily activity to be checked for Suga. He always wondered how she looked like when he actually met her. He always wondered how does it feels replying to all her crazy texts and receiving one. Suga smiles lightly under his scarf and left a haze on the cold night.

Its stupid really, he knows it.

But he couldn't wait to meet her someday.

 

* * *

_Goddammit, Its raining._

I mean of course it will, dang it Rae, again.

Well it's not like if Rae had told Tlaloc to stop the raining it will stop in an instant, more like The gods is obviously crying with onions as their popcorn and decided to watch something not so far from Charlie Brown like her life. Imagine what will happened if they have read  Rae's diary? They will curl up in their beds, and make frustrating noises. ha.

She should've accepted her mom kind offer, bringing the umbrella. If she hadn't have such a tragic story with rains before she would've brought it with her. But whatever, rain will keep pouring and she decided to wait, sheltering from the rain in the bus stop.

it didn't stop.

She waited and waited it's getting pretty awkward, because it looks like a man in suit is also waiting beside him, checking his watch again and again. She took out a novel, flips thru the pages slowly acting like she's actually reading. But then she heard a splashing sound from afar, a sound of someone running in the rain. Rae turns her head he saw someone in her school boy's uniform- trousers. He's running and also sheltering from the rain. with his uniform.

He's running slowly almost jogging, and stopped in front of her.

His grey wet hair, is all over his face, His panting voice can be heard clearly, His lips and deep dark brown eyes smiles at her, his looks is all over the place disarrange, but he reaches out a hand

"care for a lift?"

"what?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of rainy days, and will do continue it please loook forward to it and thanks you for reading as always <3 Malvyn


	2. Chapter 2

Suga was eating lunch with Daichi and Asahi, they were talking about college courses, which one they'll be taking. Of course Daichi would've decided, The big dork (Asahi) hasn't, and that applies to Suga too apparently. Daichi said they should choose which course are they going to take soon, because lots of reason. Daichi starts from A to Z explaining things-he really is worried about them especially Asahi.

When Daichi reached  _level K,_ his phone buzzed, he opens up his messages. Suga was expecting Rae and it is her. Suga froze a little as if Rae can actually see what he's doing right now, peeking his friend's cellphone. Daichi laughed, and handed the phone to Suga.

re;Rse [02.23 p.m.]

"Rse?"

"I meant Rae i typo-ed her name."

Asahi chuckles at his mistake, Daichi snorted.

re;Rse [02.23 p.m.]

_'The rain isn't stopping.  No Umbrella.'_

re;Rse [02.25 p.m.]

_'Oh, cmon Daichi.'_

_'Please'_

_'Oh my god pleeaaease make rainy go'_

she sent a photo of a cat showering in the rain.

Suga laughs and handed the phone back to Daichi, He thought Daichi was lucky. He can chat whenever he wanted, For awhile suga wanted to be Daichi. Suga looks enviously at him, and Daichi notices. It took awhile to finally get what's happening to Suga, but then he clicks. Asahi was there too-still trying to figure out whats happening.

"You know Suga i can't go give Rae her umbrella, i have works to do." he said bluffing.

Asahi clicks.

"What, why?"

"W-well it's- our Teacher, we agreed helping her do some absents!"

Daichi eyes widen but then cheekily smiles, while Suga is still confused.

"You can take the umbrella to her."

Suga clicks.

He was shocked, his motions are seen through by his friends. (Well duh, reading Suga's emotion is like seeing a fish through a transparent aquarium) Then he gets confident. He imagined himself talking to Rae with smooth pickup lines he heard accidentally during the training camp with Nekoma from Kuroo. He heard his own voice saying lines he would never thought about; 

_'I think there's something's wrong with my eyes, cause i can't take my eyes off you.'_

Well there is something wrong with his brain now for sure.

"c'mon you see her talk to me i think it should be okay." Daichi encourages him

Okay go to hell with his confidence.

"What should i say?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah Anything, pull out with a greeting first."

"Okay greetings. noted, then what?"

"Then let it flow."

"How-"

"My god Suga stop, Just do it." Daichi pampers him.

He looks worried but he nodded, he catch a breath as he goes down from the cafetaria, the rains welcomes him. The stairs are unpleasantly long, but it didn't budge him. He looks around the school an then he founds it, the cat showering in rain.

He runs towards the golden cat and he found a girl with his school's uniform standing beside a man in suit. he wasn't quite sure but then he saw her flipping her novels quickly and he remembered she once told him (through Daichi) to make herself less nervous she would flip pages. But Suga doesn't know why seeing her flips through all the pages makes him even more nervous. He can feel it till the back of his ears, its burning hot.

Okay don't ruin this one Suga, you can do it, stay cool, okay so far so cool.

"care for a lift?"

_So cool Suga well done, so very PROUD of you._

"What?"

Kill me with bricks.

Suga stopped blinking, bloods in his veins stopped running, his arms is freaking shaking from the cold he had forgot for awhile. His face is bright red it could stopped car from crossing the streets, He can feel it the rush from his stomach to his ears. flustered completely. His mouth is opened but there's no words coming out until...

"i- uh- i mean this umbrella." 

Suga curses at himself he is totally all over the place his voice is higher than the usual, the dignity he (used to) have to protect her is vanished, washed by the rain and completely shooked off from him when he realized,

he forgot the umbrella.

_Goodbye Sugawara Koushi you will always be missed, may your soul rest in peace along the bricks._

He tries to explain that he forgot to bring his umbrella and he was worried about this and that-

Rae laughs. Loudly but still soft. she holds herself up with her hand on Suga's shoulder, she couldn't think of any other things but she laughs. Who wouldn't?

Suga's heart was beating fast, nervous. He'd nearly choked himself in the cold rain, but again he didn't feel any cold. Especially his shoulder, his shoulder might not survive. He was there standing listening to Rae's laugh it was loud but gentle, after laughing she smiled widely to his chest, Suga saw it all and he is scared she might've heard his crazy racing heart.

after awhile from laughing Rae could finally see his face clearly, It was there the pink panicking face, it was so cute. Rae saw it all and she's scared what if he notices that she is mesmerized by his features

Both is panicking in their own little world

***

After the awkward encounter they sat side by side on a chair behind them, Suga is definitely soaked, he looks like a grey wet seaweed, or atleast that's what he thought. Rae have some spots on her clothes that are wet because Suga was clearly dripping water from his soaked uniform that might've drenched her a little, she doesn't mind, but he does. The man in suit probably had left them, thank god.

It was silence for awhile but then Suga broke the silence with saying multiple of sorries, Rae would've have replied its okay hundreds of times now. Rae wants to take a look at him, so she did. she took small peeks from time to time, and always blush each times. Secretly, deep inside her she wants to talk to him more.

"How did you know that i was here?"

"Daichi."

"Oh"

_thank you Daichi._

silence again but Suga broke the ice

"So, how was your day?"

Rae looked at him, finally someone. Her eyes sparked and if eyes have lights inside, he just light her eyes up. Suga smiles.

"It was terrible you know, yesterday i ran into a puddle and got late because of cat."

Suga giggles "That must have been horrible."

"You bet it is, my room was like a titanic-"

"shipwreck."

"shipwreck, _yes shipwreck-_ Wait how did you know?"

Suga chuckles and smiles widely, well he was always smiling so, a happier one.

"Well i sorta know from a very good friend, Daichi. Again."

"Dammit Daichi, wait- does that mean he showed you others too?"

"If a picture of your weigher counts then yeah." 

"Oh, No this is not fair, did he showed you the one when i cried, and i used all my tissues when-"

"watching Ghibli concerts? yeah he did. and c'mon it was sad i cried a little too. i cried holding onto my dog, i'm actually glad my dog is a very patient company." He said, His cheeks reddened, God she want's to squeeze his cheeks so bad.

She wants to burry her face when he laughs, i swear to go she would've recorded it and play it everytime before she has fallen asleep, no more nightmares.

"You like dogs, have you watch Hachiko, i mean at this point people should've watched it."

"don't laugh but after that i hugged my dog until i fell asleep. It was ugly-I mean my face was""

Oh my God the wonders she wants to sleep beside him-no wait that's wrong. She never felt this before where she could talk to someone freely. whe he approaches you confidently but then he gets dorky when he's actually talking, Adorable.

they talked and talked until they say each others goodbye and all she knows is that there wasn't any rain sound when he was there. talking beside her. Rae went home, she took a bus. she looked at him before the bus finally leave, She thought he was adorable but then she remembered something critical, very crucial.

Wait...

What was his name?

  
***

Suga went home taking the bus after Rae's bus. All he could remember was her face, her glowing cheeks when she laugh, All her stories he would never get bored with, and all of a sudden he wants to talk to her more, he wants to feel it again, when his blood rushed up until his cheeks and when they both share the same stories all over again.

_He wants to talk with her again._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the start of everything ^-^)9 i hope you like the character Rae and ofc our prev=cious hunny bun Suga #ineedtgtsleep omege its night :""
> 
> have a good day and i hope you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading update will come very soon! The name of the fic used to be Rainy Days but then i changed it because theres actually a lot of other rainy days' like lots of them xD 
> 
> Find me on twitter @malvyn_s also on instagram but i rarely use my instagram but do check it out ;D *winks aggressively*


End file.
